


Princess Rebellion | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cinderella is a bad mother, F/M, Forced Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Gil is there to help you with your insecurities.





	Princess Rebellion | Gil x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Frick.” “Why don’t you curse?” “There’s a story behind it.”

You peered into your locker mirror, noticing that your lipstick smudged. You quickly pulled out the tube, reapplying it carefully. "Hey sweetheart." Gil's voice from behind scared you and you jerked your hand, smearing lipstick on your chin.

"Shit! You ok?" Gil asked, trying to stifle his laughter. "It's just lipstick. Nothing important." You waved him off. You mentally cringed. You could only imagine your mother's reaction if she heard you say that. It would not be pretty.

You reached in your purse, feeling around for a makeup remover but not finding any. Crap! You let Audrey borrow them and she never gave them back. " **Frick."** You whispered out, becoming increasingly frustrated.

**"** **Why don't you curse?"** Gil asked, bringing you back to reality. " **There's a story behind it."** You sighed. The bell rang and students started rushing to their classes. You refused to go to class looking like an idiot.

"I got time." Gil shrugged, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the lockers. You smiled at him. "This is why you're the greatest boyfriend ever." You declared. You sat down beside him, resting your head on his shoulder. You took a deep breath and started to recall your story

_~Flashback~_

_You were 6 years old and sitting in the library at your parent's castle. You looked out of the window, waiting for your brother's sword fighting lesson to begin so you could watch. "Y/N)!" Your mother's sharp voice caught your attention._

_"_ _Yes, mama?" You asked, not looking at her. "Princesses don't gawk out the window." She barked. "Ok." You sighed, sitting back down in your chair, facing your mom and her whiteboard._

_"_ _As a princess, your job is to look for a prince who you will marry one day. And to do that, you must be a lady. Always make sure your hair is never a mess and your makeup is always perfect." Your mother chided, coming around to your side of the table, holding a small tube of pink lip gloss in her hand._

_You resisted the urge to squirm away as she carefully wiped it across your lips. You didn't like it. It made you feel sticky and gross. "And ladies are always polite and use proper language." Your mother added. "Why do I have to practice makeup when Chad gets to sword fight?" You complained, glancing at the window._

_"_ _You are a princess! Princesses. Do. Not. Fight!" Your mother grounded out, clearly upset with your question. "And another thing, princesses never complain." She added. You frowned, looking down at the wooden table._

_"Be_ _sides," You felt your mother kneel down next to your chair and lift your chin up to look you in the eyes. "Don't you want to be exactly like me?" She asked you. "Yeah." You nodded excitedly. "I thought so." She cut you off. "Come on. Let's go practice dining room etiquette." Your mother grabbed your wrist, pulling you to the dining room._

_~Flashback~_

You finished your story bitterly. Back then, you thought your mom knew everything. Once you grew up, you realized she was wrong. Gil wrapped his other arm around you, pulling you into his chest. You felt completely safe in his arms.

"If you hate makeup, why don't you stop wearing it?" Gil asked. "My mom would literally explode. She would never talk to me again." You murmured, looking up at Gil. "If she doesn't, then that's her loss. She needs to learn that you're your own person and not a doll she can model after herself." Gil ranted, getting more and more upset.

"Hey, hey, hey." You caught his attention. "I'll be okay. I've been like this for a while." You shrugged it off. "No!" Gil snapped, letting go of you. He stood up and held out his hand for you to take. He pulled you up and started storming through the halls.

"Gil!" You struggled to match his pace. "Where are we going?" You asked. "Your dorm." He answered, turning the corner to the girl's dorms. You reached your dorm and he held the door open for you.

"Why are we here?" You complained as Gil shut the door. "I refuse to let someone else's parent try to make them something they're not. Especially someone like you." Gil put both of his hands on your shoulders, staring deep into your eyes.

His eyes were the same shade of brown as the day you met only this time, his eyes swirled with anger, pain, and sadness. But there was something else you couldn't place. "You deserve to be happy." Gil pulled you in for another hug. "I want you to go into that bathroom and not come out until you're completely satisfied with how you look." Gil ordered. 

You swallowed hard. "Okay." You squeezed Gil's hand comfortingly and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you.

* * *

You stared at your reflection in the mirror. You almost didn't recognize yourself without painted lips or colored eyelids. "I'm done." You called out, walking back into the dorm room. You nervously waited for Gil's response.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." Gil said in awe. You let out a shaky grin as you blushed crimson. "Stop." You whined. "I mean it. I really do." Gil tilted your head up and your lips connected. You still felt those same fireworks you felt the first time you kissed.

"How do you feel?" Gil asked once you broke away. You looked at him with a slight smirk. "Fucking amazing!" You grinned, making Gil laugh. "That's my girl!" He cheered, picking you up and spinning you. You laughed, throwing your arms around his neck. "Thank you." You whispered in his ear, feeling happier than you had felt in a long time.


End file.
